Psoriasis is a chronic skin disease marked by the development of red patches on various parts of the body including elbows, back, scalp, and the hairy side of the limbs, etc. The patches are usually covered with a white scale. The cause of the disease is unknown and [heretofore] the treatment has been unsatisfactory. J. E. Schmidt, M.D., Attorney's Dictionary of Medicine and Word Finder, Volume 3, page P-301 (1986).
Typhoid vaccine is marketed by Wyeth Laboratories. Each c.c. contains not more than 1,000 million Salmonella Typhosa (Ty-2 strain) organisms, killed and suspended in buffered sodium chloride injection. The preservative is 0.5% phenol. It is described beginning at page 2209, Physicians'0 Desk Reference, Medical Economics Company (1987).